


Learning

by snowynight



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Character Study, Female Friendship, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Kinky Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexiel learns to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

Angels didn't have words for pleasure. The first rule for pleasure was that it was forbidden. The second rule was that the first rule wasn't to be mentioned. The third rule was that the first two rules and itself doesn't exist. It was like an elephant in the room, where everyone could see it, but didn't even made sense of this. Thus Angels didn't caress. They pushed and shoved. Angels didn't laugh from their hearts, but wore a sarcastic smile. They don't missed it, because they didn't know what to miss in the beginning.

At least Alexiel was taught to behave like this, and she thought the whole heaven was like this.

But when she had a chance to leave the garden that imprisoned her since she was born, she felt that something was different.

When she stretched out her wings to dive into the Earth, she felt a strong feeling that was almost like pain. But it didn't feel like pain. There was a sense of a link being stretched thin, and she felt like she was floating without support. There was fear, but fear couldn't account for what she was all feeling.

Then Lucifer taught her a word. The word was freedom. He said that that was what he'd left the Heaven for.

Alexiel mouthed this new word, cautiously testing its sound and shape of it. Her world seemed to stretch and change, to fit the word in. Finally she found that it was something she'd felt when she stepped outside the bound set by God and herself.

And she got addicted to it.

Flying was thrilling, made her heart beat, made her head float, made her feel that she was sinking to the new Earth rather than stuck in the Heaven, the crystal-like deadly Heaven. The rod was unfamiliar, strange and ... exciting. She felt her mood elevated to a new ground that she never imagined to exist, let alone reached.

The first time she saw a bird, she was surprised. It seemed to flow with the wind, so slow compared to her, but so relaxed. She saw more and more of the Earth, imperfect, sometimes ugly, but attractive.

It was a joy that she wanted to share. Not to Lucifer, because he already knew enough, but to someone who could understand.

She found the person at last, and this was Jibril.

After listening patiently to her story, Jibril's only response was "Tell me more." But the way her eyes shone, her face blushed, told Alexiel enough that Jibril had a taste of anticipation. Another new word she learned.

Finally one day Jibril asked, "Could you take me?"

"Of course," Alexiel answered.

After careful maneuver and covert action, she finally brought Jibril out of the Heaven. Alexiel flew, feeling how her wings stretched out, how her bones and blood responded to her, how exhilarating to be floating, to not be bounded by the Heaven for awhile, to be free even if it was for only a moment. Her heart wanted to burst and she looked at smiling Jibril.

She was content.


End file.
